In this coming fourth year of this project, it continues to have three parts. In Iran, the ages at which infants given audio-visual and human enrichment achieve the successive levels of psychological development, as assessed by the ordinal scales of Uzgiris and Hunt, are under comparison with the ages of achievement for infants who have developed under the regular regime. The human enrichment is of two types, one based on illiterate caretakers and student nurses doing what comes naturally to them with a child-caretaker ratio of about 3/1, and the other based on the program of Mrs. Badger. In Greece, a series of 12 studies have been planned (2 finished, and 3 nearly finished) which are concerned with various measures of development in orphanages where the infant-caretaker ratios are 10/1 and 3/1 with the effects of various durations in the 10/1 orphanage. In Israel, a study underway is comparing the ages at which infants at Kibbutzim utilizing infant-caretaker ratios of from 5/2 to 7/1 achieve the levels of object permanence and imitation on the Uzgiris-Hunt Scales.